Entre El Amor Y El Odio
by The Love Killer
Summary: Ritsu y Saga se conocen con 15 y 17 años de edad respectivamente, cuando el papa de Saga enferma este le promete casarse con Ritsu. Ambos viven juntos y felices pero la familia de Saga destruye su relación. Ellos se separan odiándose y 10 años después se reencuentran. Ambos con la decisión de vengarse pero se dan cuenta de que aun se aman ¿Que vencerá al final el amor o el odio?
1. Chapter 1

**Bien esta historia la inicie a escribir hace un tiempo y la subi a la pagina amor-yaoi con el mismo nombre **

**Ojala les guste ya que es mi primer fanfic de la serie**

* * *

><p>Cap. 1<p>

Onodera Ritsu cuidaba y mantenía a su madre desde que enfermo a causa del abandono de su padre cuando él era un niño.

Todos en el pueblo lo conocían y lo querían porque él trabajaba ahí desde chiquito. Siempre que lo miraban decían ''Pobre Ritsu tuvo que madurar muy pronto por su madre''. El trabajaba en ese pueblo desde que tenía memoria.

Ese día su jefe había enfermado y la tienda no podría abrir, Ritsu aprovecho la ocasión para cabalgar un rato en el pueblo, mientras cabalgaba pensó en su madre, en todo lo que tuvo que sufrir para criarlo, él le debía tanto y no sabía cómo pagarle, solo con su trabajo diario. Ritsu salió de sus pensamientos al oír a su caballo relinchar.

Su caballo se había asustado por la serpiente (de juguete) así que ya no quería acercarse, cuando Ritsu logro controlar a su caballo noto que este casi golpeaba a un muchacho. Ritsu se sintió mal por lo que se bajo de su caballo y corrió atrás del muchacho para pedirle perdón.

Cuando lo alcanzo este volteo a ver, era realmente guapo, cuando Ritsu regreso de sus pensamientos decidió disculparse.

- Oye perdón por lo que paso con mi caballo, se asusto y reacciono a lo loco, de verdad lo siento mucho - Dijo Ritsu apenado

- No hay problema yo fui el que se metió en el camino de tu caballo - Comento aquel muchacho

Ambos reían, que raro a él nunca lo había visto en el pueblo, si lo hubiera visto el se acordaría, pero NO.

-Oye tú no eres de por aquí cierto - Le pregunto Ritsu a el muchacho

- No yo no vivo en este pueblo - Dijo tranquilo

- Si lo imagine, tu cara no se me hacia familiar - Dijo Ritsu sonriendo

- Pero la tuya a mi si - Dijo el muchacho viéndolo detenidamente

- ¿En serio? - Le dijo Ritsu extrañado

- Si, te pareces a uno de mis tíos - Dijo el muchacho tranquilo

- Mmmm - A Ritsu eso lo dejaba pensando

Y así se la pasaron riendo y riendo de todo lo que les pasaba durante toda la tarde, eran como las 6 de la tarde por lo que ambos debían irse.

- Bueno fue divertido todo esto, pero debo volver a mi casa -Dijo Ritsu pensando en su madre

- Si igual yo, fue un gusto conocerte - Dijo aquel muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa

- Igual, ah por cierto mi nombre es Onodera Ritsu, para servirte - Dijo Ritsu con una gran sonrisa

- Yo soy Saga Masamune, un placer - Ambos se sonrieron

- Bueno hasta luego Saga - Dijo Ritsu cuando comenzó a acercarse a su caballo

- Espera cuando te volveré a ver - Le pregunto Saga algo asustado al parecer

- El día en que vuelvas a venir al pueblo yo estaré por aquí esperándote - Dijo Ritsu mientras se subía al caballo

- Ok entonces adiós - Dijo Saga alejándose

- Hasta luego -Respondió Ritsu y se marcho

Cada uno se fue por un camino distinto hacia un rumbo distinto, pero Ritsu sintió conocer ese apellido pero de donde lo conocía, de alguna forma lo conocía pero no recordaba de donde, intento olvidar el tema.

Ritsu se fue hacia su casa,pero la duda lo seguía persiguiendo ¿De dónde el conocía ese apellido? ¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar ese apellido?

Llego a su casa de lo más tranquilo, trato de dejar por la paz es tema. Saludo a su madre y preparo la cena, mientras la preparaba recordó porque le sonaba el apellido; ese apellido es de...

* * *

><p><strong>Bien con esto inicio la historia, ojala les haya gustado<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Siento no actualizar antes pero tuve problemas con los archivos Gomen**

**Por lo mismo mini-especial :D**

**Disclaimer: Ni Junjou Romantica ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenecen porque sino ¿Por que esto seria un fic y no la historia original? **

* * *

><p>Ritsu por fin lo recordaba el apellido era de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, Ritsu recordó aquella vez que su papá lo llevo a su casa para presentarlo con el y su mamá:<p>

**_FLASHBACK_**

- Hola familia - Ritsu corrio a la puerta para saludar a su padre

- Hola papá - Aquel hombre lo cargo feliz

- ¿Como estas campeón? - Ritsu sonrio mientras su padre lo bajaba para luego entrar a la casa

- Muy bien papá, y ¿Quien eres tu? - Vio a un hombre detras de su padre

- Yo soy un amigo de tu padre me llamo Saga Hitachi - El hombre sonrio al ver al niño mientras su amigo se iba un momento de la habitacion

- Mucho gusto yo soy Onodera Ritsu - El pequeño le tendio la mano y este no dudo en tomarla

- Por cierto Ritsu es 2 años menor que Masamune, Hitachi - El hombre asintio al comentario de su amigo

- Si eso pense - El padre de Ritsu volvio a la sala

- Bueno porque no vamos a comer - El hombre asintio

- Si tienes razón, vamos Ritsu - El mayor le extendio la mano y el menor la tomo con toda confianza

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Como podía haber olvidado aquel apellido, además talvez Hitachi sabe donde o porqué se fue su papá aunque no esta del todo seguro Ritsu debe ver a ese

**Narra Masamune**

Cuando llegue a mi casa era muy tarde y creí que todos estarían durmiendo pero para mi sorpresa mi padre estaba sentado en la sala esperándome con una cara fría, sería y dura. Trate de actuar de la mejor manera pero mi padre no dejaba de verme mal/

**FIN NARRACION**

- Hola papa

- ¿Por que vienes tan tarde?

- Estaba en el pueblo y me distraje mucho

- No me digas que tratabas de acercarte a un muchacho en contra de su voluntad

- No tranquilo no fue eso pero si encontré a alguien que llamo mi atención

- Bien y ¿Como se llama?

- Su nombre es Onodera Ritsu

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¿Qué pasa papá? acaso conoces el apellido

- Mejor dicho lo conozco a el y a su padre

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste Masamune, yo conozco a su familia

- ¿Y como la conoces?

- Su papá y yo éramos mejores amigos

- Enserio

- Si, pero luego ya no nos volvimos a ver

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque el enfermo y se fue dejando a Ritsu y a su mama solos

- ¿Ah?

- Como lo oyes por eso Ritsu empezó a trabajar desde pequeño

- Eso es muy triste

- oye, hijo ¿Cuándo volverás a ver a Ritsu?

- No lo se

- Cuando lo vuelvas a ver acompáñalo a su casa

- Si papá

- Gracias hijo y también avisame donde es que viven

- Si papá no te preocupes

- Hijo me alegra que me ayudes con todo esto

- No hay de que padre

- Y si Ritsu te llamado la atención con todo lo que hacemos te acercaras más a el

- Si eso es cierto así lo conoceré mas

- El es un gran muchacho y por cierto cuando sepas donde vive tráelo a casa

- ¿Por que?

- Porque quiero y debo hablar con el

- Está bien padre

- Bueno es mejor irnos ya a dormir

- Es cierto sino no podré ver mañana a Ritsu

- Bien entonces vete a dormir ya

- Hasta mañana padre

- Hasta mañana Masamune

Lo que no sabían es que alguien los espiaba y había oído toda la conversación y estaba decidido a que nada de lo que hablaron ocurriera y que Ritsu no supiera nada de su padre y que no hablara con Hitachi

**_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE _**

Ritsu como siempre se levantaba temprano, se daba una ducha, le hacía el desayuno a su mama y luego se iba, esa era desde pequeño su rutina, no desayunaba porque se jefe siempre le llevaba desayuno por lo que no se molestaba en prepararse un desayuno.

- Adiós mama ya me voy

Se fue a trabajar como siempre, cuando se acerco a su trabajo vio a alguien esperando en la puerta, no lo reconoció por lo que se acerco más, cuando vio quien era se quedo frío... Era


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni Junjou Romantica ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenecen porque sino ¿Por que esto seria un fic y no la historia original?**

* * *

><p>Ritsu se quedo estático era Masamune, pero ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué estaba enfrente de su trabajo Ritsu se quedo aun más estático cuando vio a un muchacho al lado de Masamune ¿Quién era? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí con Masamune? ¿Por qué estaba con Masamune principalmente? ¿Quizás eran novios<p>

A Ritsu le dolía la cabeza por estar tan concentrado en ese muchacho que no se fijo en dos cosas la primera que ya había llegado a la puerta de su trabajo y segundo que casi se cae. Afortunadamente unos brazos muy fuertes lo sostuvieron de su caída, cuando Ritsu voltio para ver quien le había salvado se quedo frio era Masamune que lo miraba con una cara de nerviosismo por su casi caída

- ¿Estás bien Ritsu?  
>- Si Masamune estoy bien gracias – Le dijo soltándose de su agarre y poniéndose de pie<p>

- ¿Estás seguro te ves muy pálido?

- Estoy bien te lo aseguro  
>- Bien, por cierto Ritsu quiero presentarte a alguien – A Ritsu estas palabras lo pusieron muy tenso, le iba a presentar a ese muchacho que de seguro era su novio - Ritsu el es Kanade Mino, uno de los trabajadores de mi padre y mi guardaespaldas – Esa palabra alegro profundamente a Ritsu, no eran novios sino que el muchacho lo protegía pero ¿De que protegía a Masamune exactamente?<p>

- Mucho gusto, soy Onodera Ritsu – le sonrió Ritsu muy feliz

- Un placer joven Onodera – Mino le sonrió falsamente a Ritsu pero ¿Por qué?

- Bueno y ¿Qué haces por aquí Masamune?

- Tú me dijiste que el día que yo volviera a venir al pueblo, tu estarías por aquí así que empecé a buscarte, pero como no te encontré le pregunte a un señor si te conocía y él me dijo que sí, que trabajabas aquí en este lugar

- Y ¿Para qué me buscaste?

- Necesito que vengas conmigo a mi casa hoy

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque mi padre quiere hablar contigo y no me preguntes de que porque no lo se

- Ok, iré contigo pero después de que termine mi turno de trabajo y de ir a darle sus pastillas a mi madre

- No te preocupes Mino puede encargase de ello ¿Verdad Mino?

- Si joven Ritsu solo dígame donde vive e iré inmediatamente

- Ok, los llevara a mi casa en cuanto termine de trabajar

- Muy bien y dime Ritsu tu siempre has vivido ahí

- Si, desde que naci

- Bueno entonces te veo en un rato para llevarte con mi padre

- De acuerdo si no hay otra opción

- Muy bien hasta en la tarde

**Narra Ritsu**

No sé cómo me metí en todo esto pero si el padre de Masamune sabe que paso con mi padre todo vale la pena

**Fin narración**

**Narra Masamune**

Mi padre se alegrara de saber que Ritsu vendrá esta tarde para hablar con él, pero ¿De qué van a hablar?

**Fin narración**

**Narra Mino**

Pobre de Ritsu esta tarde perderá todo lo que le importa y quedara completamente solo (risa malvada)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ni Junjou Romantica ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenecen porque sino ¿Por que esto seria un fic y no la historia original?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>En el trabajo de Ritsu<em>**

-Hola Hatori, perdón por la tardanza unos clientes me entretuvieron y… - No pudo continuar por la mirada fría que le brindo Hatori

- Ritsu cuantas veces te he dicho que los clientes jamás entretienen – Le dijo serio y amenazante

- Perdón quería decir que unos muchachos me distrajeron en la entrada/

- Y ¿Por qué no los ignoraste y ya?/

- Eso es porque no son de este pueblo

- Entonces los hubieras hecho pasar

- ¡No!, quiero decir que no porque ellos venían de paso – Intento cambiar lo que había dicho ya que Hatori lo estaba viendo mal

- Esta bien aunque no te creo lo dejare pasar por esta vez – Le dijo Hatori intimidante

- Esta bien, oye y como está tu hermana ya ha mejorado – Intento cambiar de tema para no seguir hablando de los "muchachos que lo distrajeron"

- Si ya se está recuperando de la gripe que pesco pero luego te cuento de ella es mejor empezar a trabajar antes de que venga el jefe

- Si tienes razón, si el jefe nos ve hablando en vez de trabajando nos va a correr de aquí

- Bueno tal vez a mi sí, pero no creo que te corra de aquí, te ve como si fueras su hijo

- Si se ha comportado como el padre que yo jamás tuve - Ritsu bajo la cabeza luego de decir eso

- Si eso es cierto, bueno mejor desayuna y luego me vienes a ayudar con la tienda que hoy si hay trabajo - Le dijo Hatori cambiándole de tema

- Si mi capitán - Dijo Ritsu con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pronto se fue a desayunar para luego ayudar a Hatori

- Ay este niño - Dijo Hatori sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo miraba - Bueno mejor vuelvo a trabajar y luego ayudo con todo lo demás y… Mmmm - Hatori se dio cuenta de que alguien salió corriendo en cuanto lo vio creyó de que Ritsu se había escapado por lo que siguió a esa persona

- Hatori ya termine - Salió Ritsu de la bodega y al ver a Hatori corriendo supuso que algo le había pasado a su hermana - Bueno no lo puedo obligar a quedarse cuando su hermana más lo necesita y… - Ritsu noto a un muchacho vigilándolo - Oye te sucede algo, estas bien - Ritsu miro que el muchacho tenía una cortada - Ven entra te curare la herida

- No así estoy bien no me pasa nada - Menciono el muchacho

- Kisa ¿Dónde estás? - dijo un joven - Kisa aquí estas al fin te encuentro sabes que me hubiera hecho tu madre si te pierdo de vista en este pueblo

- No me importa es tu problema no el mío, además yo soy mucho mayor que tu - Le recrimino el muchacho - Además ahí está mi hermano… Mino-san

- Aguarda Mino-san es tu hermano - le pregunto Ritsu al muchacho que al parecer su nombre era Kisa

- Si es mi hermano menor

- Kisa que haces aquí, joven Ritsu perdón si mi hermano lo molesto no volverá a pasar

- No ha pasado nada Mino san tranquilo además… - No pudo continuar porque Hatori le grito algo que lo asusto demasiado

-Ritsu ven tu casa se incendia - Le dijo Hatori corriendo a Ritsu, Hatori solo logro ver como una fuerza llevaba a Ritsu mas rápido que el viento

**Narra Mino**

Al fin mi plan está saliendo a la perfección pronto sufrirás mas que cualquier persona Ritsu, y yo podre quedarme con lo que me pertenece

**Fin narración**

**Narra Ritsu**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

**Fin narración**

Cuando Ritsu llego a su casa, esta estaba toda quemada pero lo raro era que el cuerpo de su madre no estaba ¿Qué paso con ella?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ni Junjou Romantica ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenecen porque sino ¿Por que esto seria un fic y no la historia original?**

* * *

><p>- Hatori mi madre no está - Le dijo Ritsu<p>

- ¿Cómo que no está? explícate Ritsu - Le dijo Hatori

- No veo su cuerpo quemándose o algo así - Comento Ritsu

- ¿Cómo de que no? - Le pregunto Mino

- Hermano ¿Por qué estas tan asustado? - Le pregunto Kisa a Mino

- Porque ella debería estar en su casa o cerca, búsquenla en los alrededores - Ordeno Mino

- Si ahora le avisare a mis compañeros amo - Se retiro el joven que iba junto con Mino y su hermano

- Kisa ve con Yukina por favor - Le dijo Mino a su hermano - No quiero que te ocurra algo, por favor regresa a casa

- Esta bien hermano solo porque tú me lo pides - Le respondió Kisa algo molesto

- Joven ya le he avisado a todos mis compañeros para que busquen a la madre del joven Ritsu por cielo, mar y tierra - Dijo Yukina a Mino

- No creo que haya ido muy lejos, está enferma por lo que no puede correr, ella debe permanecer en cama - Les comento Ritsu

- Entonces búsquenla en todos los alrededores, entendido - Le dijo Mino a Yukina

- Si mi señor, con su permiso - Se retiro casi corriendo Yukina

- Yukina, no se te olvide llevar a Kisa a casa - Le advirtió Mino - Sino me las pagaras

- No mi señor, justo ahora iré a dejarlo de regreso a su casa - Le comento Yukina de una manera un tanto fría a Mino - Nos vamos joven Kisa

- Esta bien , ten cuidado hermano - Le rogo Kisa a su hermano

- Estaré bien Kisa, ya vete a casa - Le dijo Mino un tanto desesperado - Bien comencemos a buscar a su madre joven Ritsu ¿Le parece?

- Esta bien, pero y si no la encontramos o peor la encontramos muerta - Comento Ritsu casi a punto de llorar

- No lo creo Ritsu, tu madre es muy fuerte ya verás que la encontraremos perfectamente bien - le dijo Hatori tratando de animarlo

- Si joven Ritsu no se ponga así además estoy seguro de que… - Mino ya no pudo seguir hablando porque su celular comenzó a sonar - Con su permiso debo responder esta inoportuna llamada

- Adelante, nosotros empezaremos a buscar - Dijo Hatori con una mirada asesina dirigida hacia Mino

- Tranquilo Mino tomate tu tiempo, vamos Hatori comencemos a buscar a mi madre - Dijo Ritsu con una pequeña falsa sonrisa

- Si Ritsu vamos -Concluyo Hatori y luego ambos se fueron, cuando estos se fueron Mino contesto

**Llamada**

- Si dígame jefe - Inicio Mino

- Ya hiciste lo que te pedí Mino

-Sí pero la señora se salvo, porque no estaba en su casa

- ¿Cómo que ella no estaba?

- Si y ahora la estoy buscando

- Bien, si la encuentras… mátala, Ritsu y ella son un estorbo en mis planes por lo que debo eliminarlos

- Y ¿Por qué no mato también a Ritsu jefe?

- Estas loco, a el todavía lo debemos dejar vivir, el es una pieza clave en mi plan

-Si amo, como usted diga

**Fin Llamada**

**Narra Mino**

Si encuentro a la madre de Ritsu la matare, ella complico toda la existencia del amo y debe pagar, si su hijo no hubiera nacido mi amo sería muy feliz y yo podría complacerlo sin tener que matar a nadie

**Fin narración**

Cuando termino la llamada con su ''amo'' lo llamo su otro ''amo'' que hoy todos necesitaban a Mino

**Llamada**

-Si dígame amo Masamune en que puedo ayudarlo

- Necesito que Ritsu venga de inmediato Mino por favor

- Le avisare en cuanto lo encuentre amo

- Gracias Mino

**Fin Llamada**

**Pensamiento de Mino**

Bueno por lo menos alguien me agradece


	6. Chapter 6

**Con esto termino el mini-especial, tratare de subir mas a menudo mis historias pero tengo demasiados lios en mi cabeza Sorry ToT**

**Disclaimer: Ni Junjou Romantica ni Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenecen porque sino ¿Por que esto seria un fic y no la historia original?**

* * *

><p>Mino comenzó a buscar a la madre de Ritsu, si no la encontraba o ella seguía viva podría decir que fue él, el que trato de matarla y entonces el debería de decir quién era su jefe y eso no lo haría nunca, ni por todo el dinero del mundo, ni por nada. El amor que tiene por su jefe es más grande que todo su ser, y se lo demostraría a su jefe de toda manera pensable y posible, aunque eso significara matar a todo un país, Mino por su jefe haría cualquier cosa sin pensarla siquiera.<p>

Por estar metido en sus pensamientos no oyó que alguien grito parecía pedir ayuda y peor aun parecía que era la voz de una mujer, Mino corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos de la mujer y cuando la vio se dio cuenta de 2 cosas, la primera que esa mujer era la madre de Ritsu y la segunda que su cuerpo estaba atrapado por un árbol, en un rio de una corriente muy fuerte, Mino bajo con cuidado y se acerco a la madre de Ritsu y en vez de ayudarla comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

- Joven por favor ayúdeme - Le dijo la madre de Ritsu a Mino, quien solo la miro

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – Le dijo de una manera muy cortante

- Porque usted es un caballero y… espere ¿Eres tu Mino? – Dijo la mujer muy asustada

- Dígame ¿Qué come que adivina? Jajajajajaja – Dijo Mino en tono de burla

- No, aléjate de mi, auxilio, por favor alguien que me ayude – Dijo la madre de Ritsu aun más desesperada

- Hasuki por favor cálmese, a menos que quiera que mande a matar a su hijo – Le dijo Mino amenazante

- No, a mi pequeño Ritsu no le hagas nada – Imploro Hasuki

- Hasuki tranquila, no le hare nada a Ritsu mientras usted esté viva, lástima que eso se acabe ahora – Dijo Mino con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo Hasuki asustada

- Ya lo veras en la otra vida Hasuki – Dijo Mino mientras sacaba un cuchillo y se la insertaba a Hasuki en el pecho justo en el corazón

- Ritsu – Fue lo último que dijo Hasuki antes de morir

**Narra Mino**

Al fin este trabajito ya se acabo, ahora informare a Ritsu sobre esto y sobre la llamada de Masamune

**Fin narración**

Ritsu estaba buscando como loco a su madre cuando oyó los incesables gritos de Mino, tanto el cómo Hatori corrieron hacia donde estaba el

- Joven Ritsu encontré el cuerpo sin vida de su madre – Dijo Mino a punto de llorar

- ¿Qué? No, no es posible, no mi madre no – Dijo Ritsu mientras rompía a llorar

- ¿Dónde está el cuerpo? – Dijo Hatori no muy seguro de lo que escuchaba

- En el rio, lo encontré en medio de él y cuando la revise note que fue apuñalada en el corazón – Dijo Mino con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

- Esta bien Mino ¿podrías llevarme ahí? – Dijo Ritsu con lágrimas en sus ojos

- Esta bien joven, ah y por cierto el joven Masamune dijo que debía hablarle urgentemente – Le comento Mino a Ritsu

- Iré en cuanto termine con todo esto – Dijo Ritsu con su mirada perdida

- Esta bien joven – Dijo Mino tristemente

**Pensamiento de Mino**

Al fin me deshice de ti, maldita Hasuki, ya no me vas a hacer estorbo jajajajajaja

**Fin del pensamiento**


End file.
